<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hard Mechanic Is Good To Find by GingerSnappish, kraken_wise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845263">A Hard Mechanic Is Good To Find</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish'>GingerSnappish</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise'>kraken_wise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fucking, Hux is an asshole, M/M, Modern AU, Tires, What else is new, for the kmnu challenge, handjob, in which hux owns a vintage car, in which kylo is a mechanic, kylo owns an auto body shop, mechanic AU, millicent is now a car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux was first introduced to Kylo Ren after nearly running him over outside his own garage. The second time, he sought him out on purpose, and nearly blinded him with the brights of his vintage car, trying to get his attention.</p><p>Written for the KMNU Server's Hornt-A-Thon!<br/>Prompt: Rubber</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rubber prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hard Mechanic Is Good To Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M SORRY.</p><p>IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE PORN. IT GOT FEELS MIXED IN.</p><p>Art by my lovely wife GingerSnappish! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage Hux was first introduced to Kylo Ren after nearly running him over outside his own garage.</p><p>It had been a long and particularly exhausting day, and all Hux wanted was to go home and read a good book, preferably after a nice meal. In his hurry he had - perhaps - pushed on the gas a little too hard and taken an alleyway shortcut. Midway down the badly paved alley, his cell phone pinged with multiple texts. He looked away only briefly to ensure it was no one who needed him urgently, but that had been enough time to almost cause an accident. Hux slammed his foot down on the brake pedal, and the car came to an almost instant stop. An incredibly irate man stood barely two feet in front of the hood. </p><p>
  <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Something snarled in Hux’s throat. He began to roll his window down, but halted when the man held one hand up toward him and began to beckon to his right with the other. As a small, dark blue hatchback began creeping into Hux’s periphery, his anger drained away, and embarrassment turned his face a red that matched his hair. Forehead thumping against the top of the steering wheel, Hux stared at nothing in particular. He hoped that when he looked up, there’d no longer be any obstacle, and he could drive away without giving this moment a second thought after a nice glass of wine.</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The crunching of gravel under heavy work boots told him that was NOT going to be the case.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“HEY!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux sat up sharply and stared cooly at the looming figure at his window.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> didn’t hit anyone or anything,” he stated matter-of-factly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“Now</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> if you’ll excuse me—” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“You almost hit ME!” The man growled. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux’s knuckles whitened with his vice grip on the steering wheel.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The man was entirely too close for comfort. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">He didn’t like that he could see any and all muscle definition from this angle. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Or could…</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nope. NOPE. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">He was NOT going down this path.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“I’m driving away now.” He spit out through grit teeth as he faced forward, trying not to think any more about the man standing beside him. Or the roar of frustration that served as his reply. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">His large hands balled up the grease-stained rag hanging lopsided out of his jumpsuit pocket, and he threw it to the ground, face twisting in anger.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“FINE!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">With a satisfied sort of settling into his seat, Hux began to make good on his promise. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Then he realized he hadn’t rolled up his window. And he realized it only when the shout of the man he’d nearly run over came booming in his ears.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“BUT YOUR FRONT HEADLIGHT’S OUT AND THE COP AT THE LIGHT IS A REAL BASTARD!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux stood on the brake.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">In his rearview, he could see the red of his tail lights creep into the hollows and creases of the dark-haired mechanic’s body. It was, oddly, not as unsettling as Hux thought it should have been. There was a strange youthfulness to the pure emotion that plastered itself to those sharp features. Maybe at night, when the red was the only light to see by, it might have been an eerie spectacle - but here, with the sunset splashing purple and golden hues between eaves and chainlink, there was a little something else. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Damn if it also didn’t hurt that he was unspeakably attractive. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“Fuck.” Hux turned the engine off and stepped out of the car.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“You’re</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> lucky I’m a soft touch for a pretty face.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">When the man lit up red again, it wasn’t because of the lights.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo"><em>Shit.”</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">And Hux knew he was in trouble.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">That had been two months ago.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Kylo hadn’t just replaced the bulb in his car’s headlight - he’d also checked the tire pressure and oil, topped off the windshield wiper fluid, even glanced under the hood- and </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>none </em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">of it was innuendo. He wouldn’t even take Hux’s money.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“Just come back sometime,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-lsquo">‘kay?”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> he’d said. The bridge of his nose had had a smear of grease or oil that Hux didn’t remember seeing before. His eyes had been such a lovely liquid dark under those long lashes. The corners of his mouth had tugged lopsided into a smile, with lips that were almost obscenely plush. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">So Hux had kissed him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">He’d barely met the man and he’d kissed him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">And later that night when Hux had laid alone in his own bed, he wished he’d done more. Instead, he only heard the memory of breathlessness.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>“Do you do this to </em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <b> <em>all </em> </b> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>the men you nearly run over?”</em> </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>“Just the mechanics.”</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux hadn’t seen him since. He hadn’t taken that alleyway shortcut despite desperately wanting to each time he sped by. The fantasies would pull at his thoughts, in complete disregard for waking or working hours. It was so easy to imagine returning - pulling down that alley and hearing the clattering roll of gravel beneath his tires; stopping at the large bay door and greeting Kylo’s dark-haired, grease stained figure with another kiss; lying into that pretty mouth.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>yes i’m so sorry i didn’t come back<br/></em> <em>absence makes the heart<br/></em> <em>just far too busy<br/></em> <em>didn’t mean anything by it</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">It would have been so nice. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">But it would have required so many things Hux had none of.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And so each time he drove on; pushed the handle on a door; closed a folder; exited a conference room; turned the covers down. All because Kylo Ren was a man that Hux could so easily lose himself to, despite knowing nothing about him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">This strategy of ignorance worked for only those two months. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">What Kylo could not have know, nor would Hux have told him willingly, was that the car he’d been driving when they’d met was a company rental. His own had been in another body shop for some time after a freak accident involving high winds, a poorly staked tent, and his 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT at a car show. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">But as Hux laid eyes on his pride and joy - </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>Millicent, </em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">he’d named her proudly - he knew immediately he would have to return to Kylo’s garage. His dread turned to anger as he felt her engine sputter beneath his touch. She’d only had some body damage when he brought her in - but now something else seemed very off. This place had come recommended, but Hux now couldn’t remember by who. Its owners, though, soon became acquainted with his fury.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time he drove Millicent gently down the gravelled alleyway, the sun was blocked by heavy thunderclouds. Through the light patter of rain on his windshield, he saw Kylo at the door of the shop, keys in hand. When his gaze turned, lured by the glow, Hux flipped on his brights.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The litany of curses soared over the steady peal of thunder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough, the gravel groaned in quick successive bursts beneath Kylo’s work boots. Hux flashed the brights again, and rolled the window down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">He’d expected to be a surprise. He’d hoped a little taste of aggression would make Kylo more pliable to his requests.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Instead, Kylo leaned through the window and kissed him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux slammed the release on his seatbelt and surged upwards, slipping fingers into Kylo’s unruly hair.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> did you know it was me?” he gasped. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Kylo licked into Hux’s mouth with a devouring growl.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> almost ran me over. Trying to blind me seemed like the next logical step for an asshole like you.” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The venom meant nothing. Hux still remembered the reddening of Kylo’s face just from being called </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"><em>pretty</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">. He chuckled darkly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> do you suppose I’ll do next, then?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“If the answer isn’t </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>fuck me,</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> then you’d better drive away now.” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux laid claim to a pristine patch of skin alongside Kylo’s jaw; sucked until Kylo whined and it reddened viciously.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> came to see you about fixing this car. I’m not going anywhere.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"><em>fuuuuck.” </em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Kylo exhaled sharply, palming himself unconsciously through his jumpsuit.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo"><em>fuck</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">.”</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> he gasped again, shaking his head slightly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> open the garage.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">He stopped jogging towards his garage momentarily, caught in the beams of the headlights like a wary buck. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux felt a sudden sting in his throat. All those pretty lies he’d planned to use died on the humid night air.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> right behind you,” he called back.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Kylo’s smile made a wicked return.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“Good.</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> That’s right where I want you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">There are times when a person will drive down a long stretch of road, uncertain of what lay at their destination, and find that suddenly, time has passed in a manner that doesn’t match with their own experience. In trying to recollect it, the person will draw nothing but a blank. They will be left with nothing for that moment - simply a looming void where imagery should be. But once they have experienced this, they’ll remember the rest of their trip in great detail.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux - suffice to say - was having one of those experiences. He thought, as the bay doors closed behind him and the slick white floor squeaked beneath his dress shoes, he might ask Kylo if he’d experienced the same. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">But then Kylo’s mouth was on his again, eager and furious, and Hux decided he’d wait and save the small talk. He’d only be denying himself more at this point - and he’d already lost two months to his fears and indecision. The fluorescents cut sharp shafts of light through Kylo’s dark curls, and Hux pulled these reins tight around his slender fingers. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“We’re </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>not</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> doing this in my car.” He warned sharply.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“God no.” Kylo moaned, head lolling back.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“She’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> got sanctuary here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The unexpected enthusiasm pulled an amused chuckle from Hux’s chest.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“Be</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> good, and maybe I’ll introduce you.” He tugged sharply at the zipper of Kylo’s jumpsuit, and his breath stuttered at the skin revealed with each yank. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“I just came down to see—”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“Came down?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“My place is upstairs.” Kylo pointed to a zig-zagging metal staircase that seemed to soar high up into the garage’s proverbial rafters, leading to a platform and door.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> sometimes just throw this thing on if I need to—”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">A heady flush bloomed over Hux’s face. Twice, he crisply tapped the zipper.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> you wearing </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"><em>anything</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> underneath here?” Beneath the heat, his voice cracked and crumbled. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Kylo stared back, pupils blown fat and dark with challenge. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">But his voice was eroding just as fast.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>“No.”</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The cool metal flashed in Hux’s fingers, and Kylo’s jumpsuit fell bunched around his ankles. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“The tires.” Kylo gasped into Hux’s mouth, fingers working frantically at the small button at Hux’s fly.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo"><em>God</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"><em> this is so </em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"><b><em>fucking</em></b></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"><em> impractical-”</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“So is fucking on tires.” Hux snarled back, wrenching himself out of his suit jacket. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“You wanna climb all those stairs right </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>now</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">?” The button finally gave way at Kylo’s clumsy insistence, and he tugged Hux’s cock out greedily, running his thumb over the precum that pearled at the slit again and again with each hungry touch. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Hux was uncertain what noise he made in response - but it was highly unlike anything he’d heard pulled from his body, willingly or no.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“All</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> right…all right…” he gasped out.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“Give</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> me a moment.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">When he procured lube from the inside door of his car, Kylo grinned toothily.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> do this with all your mechanics?” he purred.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“Just the ones I almost run over.” Hux growled.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“Bend</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> over.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>The shop had a stack of large tires - Kylo would later tell him they were just for aesthetic, and that he didn’t have any monster trucks he’d be repairing any time soon, especially after what they’d just done - and they were both incredibly, undeniably impatient. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">So this was how they found themselves. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Despite Kylo’s protests, Hux had laid down his suit jacket for the sake of his comfort. It had been a reluctant move, but now? Now that he was rocking hard into Kylo, pulling those perfect hips up in a frantic bid to thrust deeper and deeper, he was certainly glad Kylo had something else to hold on to. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Kylo was a perfect litany of shouts and sobs. He begged and pleaded and told Hux how perfect he was - and </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>god</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> if that wasn’t just a wonderful rush. If that wasn’t just the most incredible thing - to have this man, so feisty and overgrown, bent over a stack of tires absolutely begging to come on Hux’s cock.  </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">But there would be plenty of time for that later.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“—</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>fuck!</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">” Kylo growled as Hux pulled out suddenly. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“Sit up.” Hux panted.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> want to see you.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">His breath shook again as Kylo rolled over on shaky legs, and sat steady on the edge of the tires, cock flushed deep red and dripping. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“You’re a fucking mess.” Hux gasped, and stood between Kylo’s spread thighs, foreheads pressed together, slick fingers wrapping around their cocks and tugging them into the warm vice of his grip. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Kylo’s hand immediately covered Hux’s own, and in their frenetic pace they breathed between swears and delights, until Kylo’s body shuddered and his lips split into a pitched cry. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">He spilled over their hands, thick and copious.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">It was all Hux needed to see before he came, pitching forward to bite Kylo’s shoulder, to leave an indelible mark, as Kylo had already done on him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">- - </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">Late that night, Hux sat on a wheeled stool in the garage, a beer still sitting cold on the work table beside him. Kylo had rolled beneath the car to have a look - and as Hux watched him, heard him murmur something that sounded oddly like</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo"><em>“Don’t</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"><em> worry baby, we’ll get you fixed up real soon.”</em></span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> he found a strange fondness curl over his heart. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">He reached out with one foot, tapping it against Kylo’s own, and felt the jolting freeze he’d caused.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">With a cough, Hux looked up and away towards the little apartment where his own things now lay, and where he’d borrowed the oversized rags he wore now.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> far too late for me to go back to my place.” he murmured.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6 h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> a good thing you live here.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The roll of the wheels echoed in his ears. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">“Yeah. Sure is.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6">The garage’s overhead fluorescents had </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> <em>nothing</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qowz81zz76z7laz122zz90zylow0rz86z9kucjz69zudz71zefnz72zz76zfz66z6"> on the glow of Kylo’s face.</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>